Deadly Skills
by You'llRememberMe
Summary: A short little story I wrote about Tony following a girl into a gym and getting a surprise. Here's a warning: It's totally TIVA! This is my first NCIS fic so bear with me if I don't get some minor stuff right, but I just really wanted to write it. Review please :


_**A/N: Okay, so hi there! This is my first venture into NCIS fanfiction, and I really hope it's up to the "local" standards. It's a little rough in spots, but I really wanted to write something for NCIS and get it out there. I really hope you guys like it! I tried my best to portray both Tony and Ziva accurately in this short story, and I like to think I succeeded. I took quite a few liberties with this though, because I don't really know if Tony has knowledge of Ziva's childhood dance lessons. Please ignore those kinds of minor mistakes!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS... If I did I would make the next two episodes come waaaayyy sooner.**

**AAAA! I'm so excited for them! They're gonna be awesome 'cause they'll be totally Ziva-centric, and if we're lucky a little Tiva in there as well :DDD**

**ENJOY!**

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

Tony DiNozzo approached the doors to the nearby gym cautiously; he wanted to keep a good distance away from the curvy blonde he was following. He peered ahead and saw that she hadn't yet noticed he was following so he proceeded to walk through the front doors.

Tony considered this a "mission"; he'd planned it out (mostly) and thought of all the possible scenarios (sort of). He figured he'd taken all the precautions necessary to make this mission a success. All he had to do now was impress the blonde with his superior charm and physical fitness. Tony glanced down at himself after he thought of it and thought, _Well, maybe I could stand to do a few crunches._

The blonde rounded a corner and Tony followed, but before he could go much farther he noticed that she'd walked into the women's locker room. Tony figured he could amuse himself until she came out; he wandered over towards another door. He wasn't sure what he'd find, but he figured that after everything he'd seen he was prepared for anything. He was wrong.

When Tony peeked in the window to the room on the opposite side of the door he'd expected a totally different scene than what he was actually seeing. A bunch of women doing yoga was what he'd been hoping for, but this was a whole lot more interesting.

Inside the room Tony saw a woman; she was dancing ever so gracefully, full of purpose and serenity. Tony could tell from the way she danced that the woman had been practicing for years. She moved with the music, not _to _it, and watching the way she danced it was as if the music was a part of her. This wasn't the shocking part though.

When the woman turned her face towards Tony, though she hadn't spotted him gawking at her, he recognized it. She looked different than when Tony saw her; looking at her now Tony saw peace and tranquility, a joy written in her features that wasn't usually there.

Tony chastised himself for not recognizing Ziva sooner, but in his own defense she looked nothing like the Ziva he saw at work. This Ziva looked feminine, in tights, a leotard, a skirt, and ballet shoes. The Ziva he knew at NCIS usually dressed in cargo pants and the like. _ Although_, Tony thought, _her sense of fashion _has _changed since she came here. _Tony cringed when he realized that he sounded a lot like a woman he used to date, and that relationship was _not _one he wanted to remember.

Tony's attention was once again drawn to Ziva as she performed a leap that would make an Olympic figure skater jealous. He was awed at the skill with which she danced, and he wondered how he'd never known she was this good. He knew she'd taken ballet as a child, but he figured that the tough, former Mossad officer would've scoffed at the thought of ballet.

He knew that she'd gained deadly skills as an assassin, but he hadn't known that this was one of them. As he watched Ziva dance, her dark hair pinned up in a tight bun and her face free of the stress their job caused, he realized that this was yet another deadly skill, possibly even more deadly than any other.

It was deadly because he barely noticed the blonde come out of the locker room in her bathing suit, and he didn't even think about her at all. The only thing on his mind was Ziva, and how beautiful she looked as she leapt and swayed with the music. It was dangerous to think about a dangerous woman, and it was even more dangerous to think that maybe, just maybe, he might be falling for her.

"Have you seen enough, Tony?"

The slightly accented voice whispered right in his ear, causing him to yelp in surprise and turn around to face the person. His eyes widened when he recognized Ziva's face directly in front of his. He attempted to make an excuse, "I-I'm here with..." Tony trailed off, unable to think of something believable.

Ziva only laughed, reaching a hand up to release her hair from it's restrictions. It tumbled down in a heap, framing her exotic face. She smiled at Tony, "With who? The blonde?" She pointed to the very same blonde Tony had followed.

"How did you know?" He asked. It seemed like Ziva had more and more skills by the minute.

"I watch out for those I-" Ziva cut herself off before she could finish and, looking uncomfortable, she changed tactics, "I remember what happened with McGee and Amanda. I do not wish it to occur again."

Now it was Tony who smiled. He knew what she'd been about to say, or at least he thought he did. Surprisingly, Tony felt the same. He watched out for the people he loved, too. Looking at Ziva, Tony could tell that it was going to be a problem.

Because even though he knew how to keep this emotion under wraps, he had a feeling that Ziva's deadly skills could uncover everything he kept buried.

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

_**So let me know what you thought and all that good stuff! I'm not sure if I got the name of that girl McGee was interested in but really turned out to be some sort of spy/terrorist person right, but oh well!**_

_**You'llRememberMe OUT!**_


End file.
